Seeing Red
by Skinny Bitch
Summary: Alicia is the cause behind Clark's new mysteriously down-trodden behavior, causing Chloe's naturally investigative mind to bristle in discontent. And an explosive incident while eating lunch is reason enough to be up-in-arms. Calicia.  Chlark-friendly


The premise for this one-shot is that Alicia has managed to return to Clark despite her death. While I didn't give an explanation, I'm sure the show would find a way if this were episode material (probably just as cheesy as anything I could cook up), so I felt leaving it to your imaginations was the best course of action. Also, I wrote this back in season 6 - hence the references. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it. Promise.

* * *

Clark held open the door as Chloe stepped inside the deli, into the refuge from such frigid winter air. She quickly loosened the scarf around her neck as she registered the stifling lunch-hour crowd inside.

"Are you sure you can stay away from the Planet for this long?" Clark teased her, smiling. But then Chloe noticed that the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"As a matter of fact," she poked him pointedly in the chest, "I can. I have a head start on an article, so I can afford a second or two. Besides, the food at the DP may not be able to contend with the horrors of Smallville High's mystery meat - but it still might deserve a medal in the category of gets-old-fast."

He hinted at mock surprise, "You mean reporters don't just live off of pastries and coffee?"

"Aren't we clever today?" She adopted a self-righteous tone, "Well, _despite_ the empirical evidence, that would be an urban legend. I'll have you know that an energy bar joined the pastry-coffee pair for me this morning."

Clark rolled his eyes, "I stand corrected."

She slapped him on the arm playfully. "You know, I thought we'd lost the fun-Clark for a while there," she was suddenly more serious, "I've been seeing a lot less of you, since, well..."

She didn't have to say it, Clark knew what she meant. He had been refusing to acknowledge the fact, but had been grateful when Chloe asked if he wanted to go out to eat on her break. He was relieved to get away from the surreal turn his life had taken...and how morally questionable things had suddenly become, if only for a moment.

It didn't get much more surreal than Alicia back from the dead.

Chloe watched him as his face became somber, but declined from commenting...yet. She wasn't going to stand by and watch when she knew there was something wrong, but she knew Clark too well. He needed time to come to terms with the problems himself before she could get in.

Chloe had always been rather acute to Clark's turbulent thoughts and feelings, and sighed as she watched the conflicting emotions dance behind his eyes. Resignedly, she motioned to a nearby table. "Let's sit, shall we?" she said more cheerfully, trying to bring some levity back into the atmosphere.

Clark nodded in silence and picked up Chloe's food as well as his own before they settled down, sliding the trays onto their tabletop. They sat in silence for a minute, and it took him longer than usual to bounce back from his musings. She noticed.

"So how are things going on your article?" he attempted another smile, but it faded before it could really spread across his face.

Chloe eyed him, realizing she was fooling herself if she thought she could be patient, "Clark, I don't want to sound pushy, but I know something's wrong. What aren't you telling me?" She stared significantly at him, "Or more importantly, _why_ aren't you telling me?" The truth was that no one really new what was going on with this new relationship he had rekindled with Alicia, but given their less than spotless history, it couldn't be good if he was acting this way.

Though she knew what it was like to experience the Clark Kent that was a closed book - something she had dealt with for a long time before she knew the truth about him - by now she had grown accustomed to him opening up to her about most things. After all, she was the only one he confided in completely.

But she watched in dismay as he clammed up.

"Chloe, it's nothing."

He said it quietly, as if that could lessen the strength of his obvious denial. He waited silently for a few minutes, "So...how's Lois? I haven't seen her lately," he deflected.

Chloe took a breath before accepting the change of subject, "She's as bull-headed as ever, and apparently is going after another Inquisitor story that is in way over her head...but I know that she'll be fine. After all, that's how she works."

Their tension seemed to lessen as he put his problems behind him for the time, and in a familiar gesture toward anything Lois, rolled his eyes, "I'm afraid to ask what she's done this time."

Chloe smiled as they went on talking and Clark seemed to slowly come back to her, as if color was being returned to a pale photograph. He seemed to warm at the overdue conversations with his best friend. They made him feel more like himself.

A lot of the dining area had emptied out from the rush, and the two were in the middle of talking about some of the off-the-wall staff members and other crazy things Chloe had seen lately at work, when they were joined by a certain doe-eyed blonde, who walked intently up to their table.

The change that came over Clark was shocking, as if he had just been woken up by being plunged under water. Chloe looked up at the source of his transformation and figured she'd never get used to seeing the girl, whether because of the surprise over her existence or because of the strain in their friendship. She saw Alicia smile slightly, raising her eyebrows.

"I've been looking for you Clark, why didn't you tell me what you were doing? I had to ask the person at the desk over from Chloe's if he knew where you guys were, and he said you'd come here...He also said you'd been gone for a long time." She said it pointedly, failing at hiding her disapproval.

Chloe gave her a strange look, "We just decided when he came by to go out...it was kind of a spur-of-the-moment thing..." She trailed off almost questionably, as if asking when exactly Alicia had become Clark's keeper.

"Oh." Alicia responded distractedly, as she stood staring at Clark. He was looking down and had suddenly gone quiet. Chloe gave him the same strange look she had given Alicia, but he wouldn't meet her gaze. The sudden turn of character left her staring in wonder and concern.

"Can I join you?" it wasn't really a question as Alicia slid into the space Clark hastily made for her on the booth's seat. Chloe watched as his hands balled into fists when Alicia laid her hand on his shoulder, as if he were focusing very intently...to an excruciating extent.

"How are you Alicia?" Chloe asked, trying to diffuse the tension. She tore her eyes away from Clark.

"Oh, everything is fine. I found an apartment to stay in, Clark helped me move in." A small smile graced her lips, as if she were remembering something that had happened...

Clark's jaw tightened.

Chloe bristled in alarm and could barely hide her need to confront the issue anymore. The reporter in her needed answers, "So, how are you two doing?"

"Oh, thing's are great, aren't they Clark?" she turned to him and touched his cheek.

Clark almost flinched at the contact, but his stony disposition seemed to melt under her touch. He slowly brought his hand up to cover hers and seemed to move so tenderly, with so much caution, that it looked as if he thought she would break.

He had lost so much already in his life, had already been forced to sacrifice so much because of who he was. Alicia had become a miracle that he couldn't give up-that he couldn't imagine letting go of. Clark couldn't lose her again. He couldn't face his greatest fear...

He couldn't be alone.

The sudden display of devotion in his eyes startled Chloe speechless again as Alicia slowly rose to leave.

"Alright, I'm glad I found you. I'll see you guys around." her eyes strayed somewhat seductively over to Clark's, whose face had drawn in again, and he looked almost ill.

It was when he was about to kiss her on the cheek, that it happened. Before Clark rose to his feet, a man who was too brave-or maybe too oblivious-for his own good, walked by. He gave Alicia a lewd smile as he looked her up, "Hey."

Chloe hadn't even blinked before the man was slammed into the wall next him. Clark had him by his throat and was practically snarling in his face.

"Clark!" Chloe yelled, jumping up in shock. The few people left in the room looked up in obvious alarm.

But Alicia was closer and put her hand on his arm,"Clark." She said it softly, warningly.

Chloe saw the look of confusion that claimed Clark's face as he seemed to be fighting within himself. He looked as if he was in pain. Clark gripped the sputtering man's shirt harder as he struggled.

Alicia responded more sharply, "Stop."

The fury built up before suddenly falling away, and Clark dropped the man who fell the few inches to the floor, before scrambling away as fast as he could. Clark's gaze had settled on Alicia and never left her face. He hadn't even looked as he dropped the guy at his feet.

Alicia showed little concern for the situation, but Chloe's mind was on overdrive. _What the hell just happened?_

Clark's mind was whirring as well as he stared at Alicia, his body stiff as a statue. Then he seemed to snap back to his senses, and instantly looked appalled. He reached down to grab Alicia's hand and led her quickly across the room. Many pairs of eyes followed as he pulled her out the door, and he whirled her in front of him as they stepped into the cold air.

"It has to end Alicia, you can't do this anymore."

When she didn't react he looked at her angrily, "The red kryptonite is starting to have some sort of extended affect on my judgement. Plus all day I feel as if I'm going through withdrawal...you _have_ to stop_._"

Her eyes narrowed, "You're fine, Clark."

"No, I'm not. I barely had control in there. Didn't you see? I couldn't stop myself...what if I end up hurting someone?" he tried to be firm, "What if you're next?"

"We've already been through this Clark." she stated simply, but with an air of finality.

His features changed as he went from forceful to pleading. He leaned down to look into her face, holding her wrists gently, his eyes practically begging her, "Please Alicia, _please _stop."

She said nothing, but then stepped closer, her hand reaching up along his chest. She held his chin and stood up further to kiss him on the neck.

Clark's breathing hitched as the contact of her lips brushing skin sent chills down his spine. His eyes lost focus, thoughts seeming to blur. Streaks of red. His lids drooped as his head fell toward her shoulder. He felt his resolve fading, drowning...

Alicia leaned back, searching his eyes. "See? That wasn't so bad."

She motioned back up to continue, but Clark suddenly grabbed her by her upper arms and forced her back. "No," he whispered.

Then he said it louder, "No, Alicia."

She couldn't move in his firm grip, but she stared unblinkingly into his intense gaze.

"I'm not going to stop using it."

Then she vanished before his eyes, and he was left clutching air. He looked at his hands, then around himself desperately, searching for something he knew wasn't there.

But she was gone and his shoulders sagged, defeated.

He sank into the bench by the door, burying his face in his hands, losing the tenuous grip he had on his life. He felt as if he was slipping away, like he was starting to give in completely.

Chloe tentatively stepped outside, observing Clark's slumped figure. She hadn't heard what they were saying, but she'd seen the body language. And she was afraid for him.

She gently placed her hand on Clark's shoulder and sat next to him. Chloe waited silently, patiently, and though it wasn't her preferred method, she could tell that she had no choice.

After some time he lowered his hands and stared bleakly at the concrete of the sidewalk, seemingly confused and overwhelmed. But when his gaze met Chloe's frightened face, she nearly gasped at how empty and drawn those eyes had become. It was almost as if she was looking into a different person.

A sickening drop in her stomach seemed to confirm her suspicions of what Alicia was doing...and she knew if she didn't act to stop her, there could be major repercussions.

If she didn't save her best friend now, he might lose himself completely.

* * *

Could you spare a review by any chance? Much appreciated!


End file.
